What You Don't Know Can Hurt Me: Victorious Fanfic Updated Version
by GODDESSGIRL3131
Summary: "My locker doesn't have any secrets and neither do I." When Beck says this nobody knows what a dangerous secret he is actually hiding. What will Jade and everybody else do when they find out. Will they be able to help him. Will Jade be able to repair damage that's been years in the making.


**What You Don't Know Can Hurt Me (A Victorious Fan fiction)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters all characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

Summery: "I don't have any secrets and neither does my locker." When Beck says this to Tori shortly after her arrival at Hollywood Arts nobody realizes that he is actually hiding a dangerous secret that not even Jade knows about. What will his friends do when they find out? Will they be able to help him? Can Jade repair damage that has been years in the making.

It was late one Friday night when Beck arrived back at his RV after a relaxing night hanging with Jade. He was happy and distracted by the texts he was exchanging with Jade and he didn't realize that in less than a minute everything was going to get a lot worse. As he stepped up into his RV Beck ran a hand absentmindedly through his hair and reached out the hand holding his phone to flick on the lights. He was startled out of his reverie when a voice caught his attention.

"Where the hell have you been? What did I tell you about curfew?" Beck jerked in surprise and dropped his phone before responding.

"Dad? What's going on? What are you doing in here?"

"Don't get smart with me now where the hell have you been?"

"Dad I— I was with Jade I lost track of time, I'm sorry it won't happen again." Suddenly before Beck could react his father hit him upside the head sending him tumbling to the ground.

"You're damn right it'll never happen again, I'll teach you and when this is done you will never disobey me again especially not for that little slut."

"Don't call her that" Beck said from where he was on the floor. Just then his father kicked him in the chest with his steel toed boots causing him to double over coughing up blood, retching and clutching his stomach in pain.

"You never,ever tell me what to do boy, Although maybe I should just have a go with your little girlfriend and maybe the little redhead too she looks like she'd break easily." Beck spoke up his voice trembling with fear,

"Stay away from them, please don't."

"That's more like it but you still need to be punished."

With that he pulled of his belt and started whipping Beck until there was no bare skin and only the marks from the belt showing across his back. Beck managed to pull himself up briefly only to be thrown across the room and through his fish tank,which shattered on impact. After that bits of broken glass embedded themselves in his back ad arms as he was dragged back toward his bed by his hair, where his father whipped down his pants and tore off what remained of Beck's clothes and proceeded to brutally rape him. When he was through Beck lay on the floor of his RV next to his bed shivering in fear and pain.

Suddenly his father pulled out a pair of handcuffs and yanking Beck' arms behind his back he cuffed one wrist than ran the chain around the foot of the bed and cuffed the other leaving Beck stuck in one position, as he moved to stand James Oliver grabbed the necklace hanging around Beck's neck and yanked it off hard enough to cause Beck to cry out and leaving a long shallow scrape across the back of his neck. The next thing that Beck' father did was he stepped outside briefly and came back in with several trash bags and an aluminum baseball bat. He began by emptying the contents of Beck's kitchen and refrigerator, than he went through the closet and the dresser taking all of Beck's clothes except for the boxers and tank top he was currently wearing. Before Beck could blink his father lifted the bat smashing the stereo system and television to bits leaving nothing but microscopic pieces and broken glass. Beck didn't even react until his father picked up his guitar and smashed it into nothingness. Beck's voice shook with tears of fear and desperation.

"No, don't please!" With that his father came over and began beating him with the bat until Beck blacked out. Before he lost consciousness Beck heard his father say

"You will stay in here until I say otherwise, no food, no clothes no nothing until I say." With that he turned and left Beck broken and battered in his RV. Once he got outside Beck's father put a large padlock on the outside of the door and than he took his bat and smashed up Beck's prized dark orange 67 GTO.

Monday morning-Hollywood Arts- Andre, Cat, Tori, and Robbie are hanging in Sikowitz' classroom waiting for him to arrive when Jade storms in madder than usual.

"Hey, Jade. Sup?" Andre asked.

"Shut up." she snapped at him then went back to muttering under her breath "Stupid, Beck never picked me up, he's so gonna get it when he gets here" At lunch the group sat at the table quieter than usual watching Jade mutter furiously into her food. Tori was the first to break the silence from her spot next to Andre.

"You know what I never saw Beck even come in today do you think everything's okay?" Andre looked at her and than at Jade and Cat who other than himself were the ones closest to Beck.

"You're right maybe we should go check on him after school or something. Jade?"

"Fine, but just so I can yell at him for not showing up."

"Alright then, Cat?"

"Kay, Kay!" Robbie who'd been quiet up to that point spoke up.

"Should we be worried? I mean he's missed school before when he's gone to Canada to see his family." Tori responded to that with a nervous smile.

"Yeah but when he does Jade knows about it and clearly whatever this is Jade doesn't know so somethings up." Turning to Andre as she stood she spoke.

"Call me after you go see Beck let me know what's up."

"You're not coming?"

"No, I think it's best I don't plus the three of you know Beck better than anyone so if something is really wrong he's more likely to talk to you guys."

Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and the group scattered to go to their next classes. At the end of the day Jade and Cat met Andre at his car and they drove to Beck's. The first thing they saw when they pulled up was Beck's car all smashed to hell. When they saw that the three friends leapt out of the car and ran towards Beck's RV. When they saw the padlock on the outside of the RV door they shared confused looks and Cat clung to Andre nervously and spoke Jade's name.

"Jade?" When she saw the padlock Jade did something she'd done many times before and kicked the door in. They rushed inside not sure what they were going to see but they certainly weren't expecting to see the inside of the RV looking like a bomb had gone of, which was highly unusual considering how fastidious Beck was and then they saw Beck laying mostly naked and covered in blood amidst the wreckage.

"Beck!" Jade yelled as she rushed over to his unconscious form kneeling down on the floor beside him.

"Babe, open your eyes please." Cat whimpered against Andre's shirt as he wrapped his arms around the petite redhead trying to be comforting as fear surged through his body. Just then there was a moan from Beck and his eyes fluttered. Jade was crying in relief and whispering his name over and over with her forehead against his as she stroked his hair. Just then Beck's eyelids fluttered and he spoke in a pained voice.

"Jade? No you can't be here if he finds you here he'll hurt you and Cat, you have to go." Jade looked startled.

"Okay, three things, One I'm not going anywhere while you're hurt like this, Two if anyone tries to come near me or Cat I'll stab them with my special scissors, and Three, Do you mind telling us what the chizz happened here?" Taking a ragged breath and moving his shoulders as much as the cuffs would allow Beck started talking.

"I got home Friday night, after we'd been hanging out I was past curfew but I wasn't thinking about it I was so busy texting with you I didn't pay attention." Jade broke in with worry in her eyes before Beck continued,

"You've been locked in here like this for three days? Beck nodded before speaking up again.

I walked in and turned on the lights and he was here. He startled me because I didn't know he was in here and I was distracted by my phone. But then he was yelling about wanting to know where I'd been and when I told him he hit me across the face and I hit the floor. He called you a slut and I told him not to and he kicked me in the stomach really hard. Then he was talking about how maybe he should have a go at you and maybe Cat too because he said Cat looked like she'd break easy." Just then Andre broke in from his position on the couch with Cat who was clinging to him with tears streaming down her face.

"Okay who are we talking about here? Who did this?

My father, I begged him not to and that sort of satisfied him but then he started whipping me with his belt until there was no unmarked skin on my back, then I managed to pull myself up for a minute and he threw me through my fish tank. After that he dragged me back towards my bed by my hair, and ripped away the rest of my clothes and started raping me. When he was done he cuffed me to the bed and took my necklace then he left the RV and I thought that was the end of it but then he came back in with a bunch of trash bags and a baseball bat. He packed up all of my food and my clothes and anything that would make me comfortable, then he took the bat and he smashed my stereo and my tv which I couldn't care less about but he smashed my guitar. Then he told me I was staying in here with no clothes,no food, no anything until he said so. Then he hit me with the bat until I started blacking out and he walked out. I think I heard him locking me in and smashing my car up before I was completely out."

Once he finally ran down the group sat in silence for several minutes Jade was on the floor next to Beck and Cat and Andre were sitting on the couch. Jade spoke then as she brushed Beck's hair back from his bruised face.

"How long has this been going on I've never seen you injured like this before." Beck took a shaky breath before answering her question.

"Ever since my mom's accident, he started drinking more and more and he would hit me but he always made sure it didn't show and it's never been this bad." Jade leaned her head back against his bed and put her hand gently on his thigh .

"So this was happening when we started dating? Why didn't you tell us? You've been living like this for three years, why wouldn't you go to the police?"

"He told me if I ever tried going to the police or if I ever said anything he would kill everyone I cared about and there would be nothing I could do." Cat spoke for the first time since they had walked in and found Beck.

"We have to do something, maybe like tell Tori's dad he's a police man." Beck looked at her his brown eyes wide with fear.

"You can't! He said he'd hurt you and Jade. He's going to be home soon he can't know you were here. Please, you have to go, Put the lock back on the door and get gone. Andre you have to get them out of here." Jade leaned over to Beck before standing up.

"I won't kiss you because I don't want him to see lipstick, but I love you." Not happy about what they would have to do the three teens got up and left. Once outside Jade managed to quickly pull the lock back into alignment using her scissors she then replaced the padlock and they climbed into Andre's car and drove away. An hour later Beck's father arrived home and walked over to the RV he couldn't put his finger on it but something was off so he walked over to where he'd been storing a bucket of ice water picked it up and walked back over to the RV. Holding the bucket in one hand he unlocked the door and walked in when he saw Beck laying on the ground with his eyes closed he upended the bucket over his son's head. Beck jumped awake momentarily forgetting about the handcuffs which caused him to jerk back with a pained cry. When he looked up with ice water dripping down his face he saw his father standing over him as chills racked his entire body.

"Dad? What was that for?" Grabbing Beck's chin and yanking his head up so they were eye-to-eye James spoke in a voice that chilled the bones.

"Who was here, and don't even think about lying to me because I can smell them in the air. The truth now." Taking a deep breath and knowing he had no choice Beck spoke in a trembling voice.

"Andre, Cat, and Jade were here, They probably came over so Jade could yell at me for not picking her up this morning but then they saw me and wanted an explanation and I can't lie to them so I told them, but I made them promise not to say anything so you don't have to hurt them."

"Now see that's where you are wrong. Now which one do I hurt. I think Cat she'll be so much fun to play with because she's so tiny and fragile like a doll I imagine she breaks easily, but it should be fun to see how much pain she can take." Beck's hazel eyes went wide with horror.

"Please no, don't hurt her."

"Shut up." With that James kicked Beck full in the face and walked out re-locking the door behind him. Meanwhile after dropping an exhausted Cat off at home Andre and Jade were driving around.

"What do we do? We can't just say nothing." At Andre's words Jade looked up.

"You're right, drive us to Vega's I want to talk to her dad.' Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the Vega house. As they walked up the driveway Jade played with her necklace so she could feel connected to Beck. Once they reached the front door Jade preceded with her persistent knocking until Tori opened the door.

"Hey guy's. Did you see Beck is he okay? What's up?"

"Just shut it and get your dad Vega we need to talk to him." Andre looked at Tori apologetically,

"We'll explain but we do need to talk to your dad so could you please get him?" Tori gave her boyfriend a confused look but nodded as she went back towards her dad's home office.

"Sure, be right back." A few minutes later came in with Tori.

"Hi kids, What's going on, Tori said you needed to talk to me. " Jade spoke up.

"It's about Beck, We went to talk to him today after school to find out why he wasn't in school and when we got there his car was trashed and his RV was locked from the outside. We got Inside and we found Beck laying unconcious and bleeding on the floor of his RV, the inside of the RV looked like a bomb had gone off there was broken furniture and glass everywhere and Beck was mostly naked and covered in blood an injuries. When he woke up and told us what happened he said his dad hurt him and that his dad threatened both me and Cat, then he begged us not to call the police or say anything. He was afraid if his dad found out we'd been there something would happen to Cat or me. So we left. Andre and I took Cat home because she was emotionally and physically drained than we drove around a little and then we came here." After Jade had finished talking David Vega started pulling on his coat.

"Jade, Andre come with me." Andre nodded and stood up.

"Okay we're right behind you."

"Tori stay here and wait for your mom and Trina to get home and call the hospital to tell them we're on our way with a severely injured young man." Tori nodded with worry in her eyes as they walked out the door.

"Okay." With that David Vega drove the two teens back to Beck's RV when they got there, there was fortunately no sign of Beck's father so they went over to the RV and once again Jade kicked in the door. Tori's dad gestured them back as he went in to Beck but they followed him in. When he was kneeling over Beck, Beck's eyes fluttered than opened and through the fog that was his vision he saw Tori's dad along with Andre and Jade. His voice shuddered and tears ran down his face as he spoke.

"Cat-he went after Cat, you have to help her."

Behind Mr. Vega Jade's already pale skin paled even more and Andre froze in fear. Taking out his handcuff key David unlocked Beck from the bedposts and spoke.

"We will but first we need to get you to a hospital.

" Meanwhile at Cat's house James Oliver is sneaking in through the back door. Once in he made his way up the stairs he walks down the hall past a very decorated door with the words

"The Crazy Is In." written on a sign and over to the door marked with a pink star that said

"Cat" in gold glitter. Opening the door he saw Cat fast asleep on her bed hugging a purple giraffe. Walking over he clamped a hand over her mouth which caused her to jerk awake in surprise. When she saw the scary man above her Cat whimpered and tried to get away but he put pressure on her nose and mouth until she blacked out and then he lifted her and carried her out of the room and out of the house.

An hour later Cat woke up lying on a mattress in a dark and unfamiliar room and all she wanted was to go home. Just then the door opened and the big shadowy man came in. Shrinking back away from him as far as she could Cat whimpered in fear. James smiled a menacing smile, as his eyes, which were just like Beck's except rather than kindness and love they, were full of evil stared back at her.

"Oh this is going to be even better than I thought. So tiny, So afraid, So perfect. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd never met Beck and when he sees what I've done to you he'll know better than to defy me."

"Beck won't, let you hurt me, he'll stop you, he loves me." James laughed in a way that sent chills down Cat's spine.

"Really and how is he going to do that chained to his bed and locked in his RV."

"I don't know, but I know he'll come, he always takes care of me."

Suddenly before she could react the man slapped her across the face so hard she flew backwards, slamming into the wall.

"Well than I guess we better get started before he miraculously shows up." With that he moved towards Cat and pulled off his belt and began to whip her and when he was through and she lay there barely concious he ripped at her pajama's and began to brutally rape her. Cat woke up at the sudden force inside her and began screaming and sobbing from the pain. Just then the doors burst open and the room was flooded with police officers.

As two officers pulled Beck's father away and out of the room, David Vega gestured the rest of the officers out as he walked over to Cat. Once the room was cleared David Vega bent down over Cat and gently brushed back her hair. Cat whimpered at the contact. "Cat, sweetheart it's okay it's me Tori's dad." When she heard the familiar voice Cat turned her head into his shoulder and cried. "Okay I'm going to pick you up and carry you out of here now. I'm so sorry honey, I know it's going to hurt just hold on to me okay?"

"Kay, Kay." Cat said in a trembling voice. When he lifted her Cat cried out in pain and hid her face in his shoulder before drifting into unconciousness. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the same hospital he'd brought Beck to several hours before. Once he walked in he saw his daughter along with all of her friends sitting nervously around the waiting room. Just then Jade looked up and saw him carrying an unconncious Cat into the room. She leapt up and rushed over.

"Cat! Oh my god Cat!" looked down at Jade.

"I know you're worried but let me get her to the doctor she's pretty banged up."

"What about Beck's dad? Where is he?"

"Headed for jail with a six officer escort, I didn't want to chance him getting away to try to hurt any of you kids again."

Fifteen minutes later as Jade and the others sat waiting for news the doors to the waiting room burst open and Frankie Valentine rushed in and walked over to Jade, breathing heavily from the run from the parking lot.

" Jade, I got, the message that Cat was here, Where is she? How is she?" Jade put her hand on Frankie's arm.

"She's back with the doctors, she was pretty banged up when Mr. Vega brought her in but it's Cat she'll be okay." Just as she finished talking a doctor walked out.

"Are you the friends and family of Caterina Valentine."

"Yes we are. How is she."

Well she has severe lacerations on her back, one side of her face is severely swollen, she has a broken arm and she was also brutally raped. However I think given time she will heal as will the young man you brought in earlier and his injuries were just as severe if not worse."

The whole group took deep breathes and Frankie had to try and control his trembling. Andre spoke first.

"Thank you, when can we see them?"

"I put them in the same room so I can lead you all back whenever you are ready. They're both resting now so you shouldn't stay to long but you can see them for a short while anyway." With that said he led them back to Cat and Beck's room. Once the group was alone Jade went over to Beck and kissed him on the forehead and did the same with Cat. Frankie went over to Cat and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"It's okay now baby sister, you're safe now." Just then Beck moaned and opened his eyes. "Beck! you're awake!" Jade cried happily. Beck looked around the room in confusion,

"What, where am I ? Cat? Is Cat okay." Jade nodded with tears streaming down her face, which scared Beck because she rarely if ever cried.

"Babe? What is it?"

" She's here, She's in the next bed." "What? Why? What did he do?" With those words Beck tried to push up in bed so he could see and the sudden movement caused him to cry out in pain. Jade curled up next to him in his bed and ran a hand through his hair before she started talking. Beck wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close to him.

"Well after we left your place we drove Cat home and Andre and I drove around and I know we promised not to say anything so please don't be mad, but we went to Vega's and told her dad what happened to you and then we went back to your place then we brought you here. We were on our way home when Frankie called asking us if we had seen Cat, when we told him we'd taken her home an hour ago he told us she was missing so we called Tori's dad again and he somehow managed to track your dad down and find Cat but not before the bastard hurt Cat."

"But she's going to be okay right?" Andre was about to respond when there was a small whimper from Cat's bed. Frankie was the first one to speak. "Cat baby are you okay?"

"I think, I hurt a lot and the mean man was scary but I'm glad I'm here now." Beck spoke up just then.

"You're sure? "

"I think so. But I wish I had Mr. Purples, It's scary here." Andre spoke then with a small smile.

"That's good news Little Red and we'll see what we can do."

Three weeks later Beck and Cat were out of the hospital and the friends were sitting at their usual table at the Asphalt Cafe. Beck sat with one arm around Jade's shoulder and the other around Cat's waist and Cat was holding Mr. Purples in one hand while playing with Beck's necklaces with the other with her head on his shoulder. Andre looked at Beck while he kept one arm around Tori's waist. Beck was looking down at his food and he seemed deep in thought. Tori spoke up.

"Beck? Are you okay?" Beck looked up and gave the group a small smile.

I was just thinking about my car and guitar. The mechanics and body shop people said they could fix my car since it was mostly cosmetic damage but the guys at the guitar repair place said my guitar was beyond unfixable. I loved that guitar, my mom gave it to me before she died she said she wanted me to achieve my dreams because she knew how talented I was and that I would be successful. It was the last thing she gave me before she died.

Jade leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"It'll be okay we'll find you a new guitar and I know it won't be as special or important as the other one but we will find you a good new guitar." Andre spoke up than,

"So what happens now with your dad in jail?"

"I don't know I'm almost eighteen so by US law I don't actually need to live with or near an adult but I'll probably try to apply for emancipation just so he can't legally try anything if he ever gets out. If that doesn't work I may have to go back to Canada and live with my family until I'm nineteen." Jade reached up and squeezed his hand in reassurance. "

Don't worry, It'll be okay babe, if he even thinks about trying to come back around any of us but especially you or Cat I'll rip him open with my special scissors." Beck smiled at her suppressing a shudder.

"Geez, Thanks for that image babe."

"What, nobody messes with the people I love and gets away with it." With that the friends smiled and moved on to happier and slightly more normal topics of conversation glad that their lives were finally back to normal. That night Beck got a call from Tori's dad while he was hanging in his RV with Jade.

"Hello?"

"Beck? This is Mr. Vega. "

"Yeah, hey what's up?"

"Well I was at the jail today and it seems your father wants to see you." Taking a deep breath Beck ran a hand through his hair.

"I have no desire to ever talk to him again."

"I understand that, but I think it might be good for you to tell him how you feel."

"Oh, alright." When he hung up he looked at Jade who was watching him expectantly.

"What's up?"

"My dad wants to talk to me." Jade reached up and took his hand. "You don't have to."

"I think I do he should hear how I feel, but will you go with me?"

"Of course."

The next day Beck and Jade arrived at the jail in Beck's newly repaired car. When they went in they were met by Tori's dad.

"Hi kids."

"Hey, so how's this work?"

"You will be in the visitation room sitting across the table from him but he's not allowed any physical contact." Jade spoke up then. "How exactly are you going to stop him?"

"Well there are guards stationed all over the room to ensure that doesn't happen and he'll be cuffed to the table." Beck sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Fine let's get this over with." He kissed Jade on the forehead before following Mr. Vega down the hall. When he entered the visitor's room he walked over to the table where his father was sitting,

"Okay I'm here what do you want." James Oliver looked at his son, who stared back at him with fading bruises and eyes filled with anger and bitterness.

"Beck, son I just wanted to talk to you,"

"Don't, just don't call me that. You don't ever get to call me that again. That word is off limits to you."

" I know your upset but please just let me talk."

"What! What could you possibly say to justify what you did to Cat and me? You tormented me for three years, then you beat me, raped me, locked me in my RV, broke the guitar Mom gave me, trashed my car and kidnapped, beat and raped Cat who has never done anything to hurt anyone in her entire life. But sure go ahead and try to justify that."

"Beck I-"

"You, what, you were drunk, it was an accident, you lost your temper? What possible reason could you have that's actually good enough."

"After your mother died it was like a part of me died, so I started drinking to deal with the pain but you were there every day a constant reminder of what I'd lost because you are so much like her so I took out my pain and anger on you. I know that's not an excuse but that's all I can really say."

"Okay so because Mom died and I remind you of Mom you tormented me for three years, never bothering to explain why to me no matter how much I begged you to stop."

"Beck I-"

"I lost my mother, I never thought that I would have to lose my father too. I loved you. But instead of being there for me like a father should be you turned on me and made me afraid to be in my own house, you made me afraid of my own shadow. When what you should have been doing is protecting me, comforting me, and loving me."

"Beck, Please I-"

"No- I don't ever want to talk to you again. As far as I'm concerned you're as dead to me as Mom. Don't ever bother contacting me again. I hate you." With that Beck shoved back from the table and walked out of the room without so much as a backwards glance. When he walked out shaking with grief and rage Jade walked over to him.

"Babe"

"Can we just leave now please?"

"Are you okay?" Beck laughed shakily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fantastic my father was beating me for three years, he nearly killed me and Cat and he destroyed the only thing I had left that made me feel connected to my mom." "Beck? Babe what happened?"

"I yelled at him, I told him I hated him and that he was as dead to me as mom. I told him everything I was feeling and he just sat there trying to justify everything to me." Jade rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Okay let's go. We're leaving now and we're not ever coming back here again." A week later that the group with the exception of Jade were hanging at Tori's house for their weekly game night. Beck was sitting on the couch with Cat while Tori and Andre were in the kitchen getting drinks and Robbie was sprawled on the other couch with Rex next to him. Tori spoke up as she walked into the living room.

"So where is Jade anyway?" Beck smiled as Tori handed him his lemonade.

"She said she had something to do before she came over." Just then the door opened and Jade walked in. Andre greeted her first since Beck had his back to the door.

"Sup, Jade?" Beck turned at that with a smile on his face.

"Hey, babe what's up?"

"I got something for you."

"Really? What?"

"Hang on for a sec." With that she walked out the door and came back a few minutes later carrying a large guitar case. Beck stood up and walked over to join Jade at the dining room table.

"What is this?" Jade put her arm around his waist.

"Just open it."

"Okay sure." Beck opened the guitar case and stared down in shock at his guitar. "Babe? How, how did you do this?"

"Cat." Beck looked over at Cat in confusion as she sat on the couch playing with her hair and hugging Mr. Purples.

"Cat? You know how to fix guitars?"

"Uh-huh I learned after 's guitar got broken cause I wanted to be able to fix it but I don't really talk about that particular skill."

Seeing the engraving on the guitar Beck touched it

"To my beautiful talented baby boy, never stop chasing your dreams love Mom." With tears flooding into his eyes and the emotions rolling through him like a tidal wave Beck turned to Jade.

"Babe, this is amazing. Thank you so much. Cat sweetheart thank you I-I don't know what to say."

"Of course, I love you I'd do anything for you." Cat smiled and got up and walked over to hug Beck. "I just wanted to help because you always protect me and take care of me and I knew how much you loved your guitar. With that the rest of the group moved over to the table to start their game night. Finally after years of torment and a horrible couple of weeks they were finally all happy again.

A/N: For the sake of this fanfic the couplings are as follows, Beck and Jade obviously but also Tori and Andre are a couple because I always thought they would make a good couple. Cat and Robbie aren't a couple not because I don't like them together but because I wanted this story to focus mainly on the relationships Beck had with the people in his life. Like how it's obvious when you watch the show how much he loves Jade, how close he and Andre are and how much he genuinely cares about Cat.

Rated M for mature content


End file.
